


Love Is Hard For Demons

by MiseryOfCreation



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Deception, Detectives, Drama & Romance, F/F, Flashbacks, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Non-Consensual Groping, POV Alternating, Prostitution, Random & Short, References to Depression, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Succubi & Incubi, Temporary Character Death, Victim Blaming, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiseryOfCreation/pseuds/MiseryOfCreation
Summary: Yuuki Mishima is your average guy with the exception of having low self-esteem and also being stalked. One day on his way home he is pursued by said stalker who falls down the stairs and dies. Instead of proceeding to the afterlife he ends up meeting an incubus and in exchange for becoming one he gets a second chance at life which is cool and all until things get complicated. Courtesy of one Akira Kurusu who happened to be one super cute and alluring son of a bitch.MeanwhileMinato Arisato has lost track of how many years it has been since he was last interested in someone as much as he was now with a certain detective. He should be okay with moving on after all of these years but something is keeping his heart from defrosting after all this time and it's not just his fear of becoming attached to someone else.OrBad built reincarnation au where when you die you have the option of becoming an incubus/succubus.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Narukami Yu, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist, Past Arisato Minato/Mochizuki Ryoji, Past Arisato Minato/Seta Souji
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue: The tragic death and rebirth of a fool

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is Peggy. I wrote this a hot minute ago but forgot to post it. Every now and then the chapters will interchange between backstory and present day.

Yuki was nothing less than a damn coward. And that's why he spent his life like a pussy cowering in fear like some sort of dumbass. And just like someone said, it was his fault and he had nobody else to blame but himself even in death and the young age of 18. He barely remembers much of what happened except running really fast instead of 'being a man' and confronting this ‘stalker‘ which made no damn sense for him to have because he was nothing notable if not completely butt ugly and forgettable as a person. He had about a million chances to do so in the sunlight when it would be easier for others to see what was going on and be saved at a reasonable pace, but during the day of reckoning when the bastard had a good opportunity at jumping raggedy ass he just decided that ‘I used to do sports so I can just run to safety!’ as if he was any sort of a good athlete. And so he ran, which worked at first until he tripped and fell down the apartment complex stairs and died before the ambulance came. He didn't even get to see pursuer properly just the smell of his fuck ass cologne (which was like mahogany and tea leaves) .

Sad story but it's not even the end in fact it's barely even the beginning of the time wastage and tom-clownery that's yet to happen. Which officially began after he died. 

Yuki Mishima was sitting between life and death in some apartment complex a few miles from his old one where he died he was on some couch sitting across from some emo looking guy who was sipping on a cup of tea. 

“What just happened?” He asked, there was a pause of silence and then the guy set down the cup.

“Please do not be alarmed by what I'm about to say, but you died about…”He looked down at his phone (notably the latest iPhone) “6 hours ago.” He didn't even flinch.

Yuki wasn't even any sort of surprised, he sighed and recalled the previous events and shuddered. “Oh… I see. But what am I doing here if I'm supposedly dead?” The guy sipped out the cup again.

“I’m offering you another chance at life, at least if you want to live again at least.”

“What are you ? A demon?” He said semi jokingly.

“Yes, an incubus or whatever they call it nowadays. I'm quite old and almost a thousand years ago a woman named Mitsuru offered me the same deal. It is not that taxing believe me.”The man answered back with the same degree of calmness as before 

The only thing that Yuki knew about incu/succubus and was that what he got from games, comics, and assorted media which was that they were just supernatural prostitutes who seduced and then and ‘sucked' (no pun intended) up the life energies of their victims. Thinking about that his face flushed “S-so y -you are a… I’d also b-be a-“ the man interjected raising his voice a bit

“Yes but it's not like it seems. Nowadays technology has advanced and others- yes there are others. Have discovered the wonders and benefits of the internet. I personally don't prefer such methods because of efficiency. But you do not always have to copulate to attain sustenance.” He explained but with the way it was worded it didn't make much sense.

“What?” The man was about to explain again until a blonde mixed race young woman with pigtails marched into the room.

“What he means is that… do you know what an camboy is?” She questioned, he nodded hesitantly.

“Yah. It doesn't provide as much energy as the other methods does but it's a hundred less hands on and a lot safer than going out and getting laid.” She translated. “ Thank you Ms. Takamaki for the assistance. “ 

“By the way I'm Ann and he's Minato. And as he said before it's actually not as bad as it seems.” She pulled up a chair and plopped down beside her friend.

“Really? But I'd love to accept but I don't think I'll be any good at you know getting views or anything like that.” He examined the other two people in the room, they both were more than just conventional attractive people.

“Why?” They asked in unison.

“Because… look at me I'm not even any sort of good looking, especially in comparison to you two.” Ann paused to look at him and thought about it, whispered something to Minato who whispered back, then nodded.

“ You're not ugly! But you are just a little bit right that your beauty needs a bit of honing. Like you are really bruised up and stuff and don't look any type of well fed but I have a solution.”

Minato summoned a make palette out of nowhere and handed it to Ann. “This is your area of specialties.” She took it and curtseyed “Thank you sir. I will try my best.”

“Um… if you don't mind, I could give you a bit of a touch up to help with your lack of self esteem and make you less recognizable.” She offered. 

“Ok. Whatever you do will certainly make me a lot less undesirable than I am already. “ He self-deprecated and she pouted but understanding that it would be nearly impossible to change that probably long embedded mindset she gave up on it for now and started to work on him.

“ Just a little more fullness in the cheeks and evening of the skin tone… actually if you don't mind may I… just lift up your shirt while I fix you up, I promise I won't judge and I'm not a pervert I can assure you-“ Ann moved up and down adding, removing, and adjusting little and big features until after what felt like days of “accentuating” and “beautifying” she finished by adding a couple of beauty marks everywhere because they were “soooooooo cute and you can never have too much” . She asked for a mirror and then handed it to him. 

“Voila. I have finished my second hand masterpiece. It's not makeup though this is your face now, until you feel like changing it which you can but for everyone else and your own sanity I don't recommend doing it often.”

He took the mirror and he admired his new face. It didn't look completely different but he could safely say that “damn… I guess I can for sure pull now.” He felt along his newly defined cheekbones and the smoothness of his now healthy looking skin.

“Thank you but what do you mean by looking less recognizable?”

“Well. Since you died you can't just be marching around looking the same you got to go through an identity change. So like every once in a while since technically we are immortal Gramps here and I change a little thing about our appearances and our names then move. I died only a decade ago. My name was Annette so I shortened it to Ann and I used to have brown eyes and straighter hair.”

“ What about you Minato?” The older man sighed. “ I changed a lot over the years but the only thing different about my appearance from my death now is my hair length being drastically shorter and I have a less fair complexion than before. But on the other hand I have the same name as I was born with now. I don't go out of my way and have a completely different name each move I usually cycle between at least 10 different names.”

“What was the last one then?”

“Makoto Yuki.”

“Speaking of names you should probably come up with one. “Ann added

Minato slid over a sheet of paper. “It's a contract… It basically restates what I said earlier. Until you're able to source your own energy I will share some of my own with you. Don't worry about having to eat or drink, you won't feel any need for such.”

“Oh…Hold on, Then why are you drinking tea?!”

“I said there is no need, I just enjoy eating and drinking though everything evaporates inside my body.”

“He does it for fun basically. ‘Causes he has no hobbies.” Ann whispered and Yuuki chuckled.

"Hurry up choosing a name. I can only keep you manifested here without a proper form for so long."Minato interrupted.

Yuuki picked up the pen and thought for a bit and then wrote down.

Yuki Mishima. (勇気 三嶋)

"Isn't that the same name as you had before. (三島 由輝 )?" 

"Yes and no I modified the kanji because I couldn't think of anything else that would suit me."Minato gave him a doubtful side glance then shrugged.

"For now you'll be staying here with me until you get adjusted. But I have some conditions you'll have to adhere to."

Ann sighed "Oh Lord.Here he goes again"

1.Don't make a mess.

2.Don't touch my stuff or enter my room without permission

3.If you want to bring anyone over keep them in your room

4.Don't make too much noise

5.Don't let anyone find out about what we really are.

  


"That pretty much covers everything. I won't make you pay rent. I make more than enough money to cover everything around here. If you need anything just ask me or Ann."Ann gave a cheerful grin and agreed eagerly.

And with all of that here was the start of a new life.

  


  



	2. First meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the title and summary. You can thank me later.

Yuuki lied down on the bed with the buttons on the blouse he was wearing half undone and his bare legs out. He picked up his phone and snapped a well angled shot.   
He put a light filter on it and started to post it on Instagram.

Thinking of captions for Instagram posts was one of the hardest parts about this whole thing. He had a live stream at 10pm and wanted to stop by a few stores before Minato came back from work.   
It wasn't like he was low on energy; the private stream he did yesterday night provided an adequate amount since it was packed full of horny dudes itching to see him stripping to the bare minimum of clothes all while making suggestive poses and lewd noises.   
Yuuki buttoned up his top, slipped his skinny jeans back and threw on a coat. He would have to worry about all that later Minato's first shift ended in 5 hours and he had a lot of things to be done.

Yuuki's first stop was a cosplay store for his newest stream and he was going to do a little more foreplay and acting like Ann recommended. He was planning on picking up a maid uniform and a nurse costume and usually he bought those things online but he heard the story had better options.  
He walked up to the register with the outfits and was about to pay until he felt a pair of eyes on him.   
Mishima thought. He was wearing anything particularly sexy today and he made sure to turn down the hormones that made it easy for people to be attracted to him. He paid and exited the store and still felt the same way. He looked around himself frantically breathing heavily with each glance. It had been so long since he last was so… scared. He pulled out his phone and was about to dial in Ann's number until he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.  
"GYAAAAAAAAH" He screamed in shock  
"Please Don't panic I'm not trying to hurt you!" The voice behind him said sounding just as taken back as he was  
Yuuki turned around and saw a guy with messy black hair and glasses. Said guy happened to be fine as fuck.  
"Who are you and why are you following me?!" He said without hesitation.  
"Well…I… it's kinda hard to explain but… My name is Akira Kurusu and I'm here to return this!" The Kurusu dude pulled out a pair of lacy panties with a slight blush on his face and Yuuki's eyes widened.   
"H-how did you get your hands on thoses?!" Was this dude some sort of stalker?   
"I didn't steal if that's what you're thinking!"  
"I don't remember giving them to you either!"  
"Someone else gave them to me…"  
"Who is this someone else?"  
Akira looked both ways and grabbed him by his wrist. "Can we talk about this some less public? Like at a restaurant or something." He whispered Yuuki glanced around and noticed that they were sort of causing a disruption so he reluctantly agreed.  
They ended up in some diner in Akihabara with Akira offering to pay so being frugal and unwilling to refuse getting free food he didn't hesitate.  
"So as I was asking before. Why do you have my… undergarments in your possession especially since I actually do not know you?"   
"Well…I'm not supposed to drop a name but a mutual acquaintance of ours gave them to me for a bet…She said she asked you for them and told you what they were for."  
######  
Mishima recalled the time when Ann busted into his apartment demanding for the underwear. "The white lacy panties you frequently use in private streams. I need them as payment to a friend of mine who I lost a bet to."  
"Why would your friend want my underwear?"  
"Obviously 'cause he's a fan! Now hand them over!" That day she left that room indeed with panties  
#####  
"Oh yeah she did. Why are you returning them though? They belong to you now."  
Akira turned his head to the side to hide his blush. "Because… It doesn't feel right…"  
Mishima gave him a strange look. "You put them on? It obviously wouldn't fi-"  
"No!" He interjected. "It doesn't sit well with me that I'm just gawking at you from afar instead of saying something. What type of guy just jacks off to pictures of someone they like and sniffs their underwear like a dog when they could always ask them out!?"  
Oddly specific yet heartwarming.  
"Huh?"   
"I mean… Will you go out with me Mishima-kun"  
__________________ 

Minato put on his headphones and laid down. He had just finished with a very difficult client and wanted to rest and take a break before the next. He traced his fingers along the bite marks and bruises on his legs and abdomen, wincing at the tenderness. Turning up the volume on his phone, he closed his eyes trying to drown out the memories.   
Even though he was old as hell he enjoyed the advantages of modern technology. It made listening to music easier and more enjoyable and relaxing on top of that he could always escape the world in the matter of seconds.  
The timer he set to keep track of time as he relaxed went off. He put on his clothes and left the hotel room.   
He got on the train heading from Shinjuku to Yokohama. He was planning on stopping by a few stores to stock up on snacks and assorted goods but his plans were promptly ruined by some creepy pervert.  
He had no problem with being touched indecently but that was only if money was involved. ONLY. Without out monetary compensation he could absolutely not stand physical contact whatsoever.   
'What the hell is this guy doing?' He thought. He shifted from the man slightly.   
The man inched closer and rubbed on to him with more force.  
Minato was starting to feel nauseous. "Can you please stop that?" He said hoping that it would be sufficient.   
The groper pretended not to hear and tighten his grip on his rear, breathing raggedly into his ear.   
Minato shuttered and put a hand over his mouth trying not to gag loudly.at this point all there was left to do was count the minutes. He was too timid to cause a disruption and there was literally nothing else to do but wait until it was over.Which is what he thought until heard from behind him.  
"Excuse me sir, I know what you're doing and I recommend you stop."  
"Who the hell are you? Just mind your business and-"  
"Who am I? Detective Narukami aka the police officer who will arrest you for molestation as soon as this damn train stops."  
The man let go of Minato's behind and sucked his teeth.  
When the train stopped as promised before the detective did out the man in cuffs and let the local authorities handle the rest of the situation.  
"Uhm… Thanks for that." Minato said avoiding eye contact.  
The man smiled brightly. "No problem. It's my job to help people in distress anyhow."  
Minato examined the guy who felt familiar in some regards.  
"Oh that's cool. So do I have to go down to the police station and file a report? Or- I've never done something like this before."  
" Y-yeah kinda... sorta but if you want to I can write it for you."  
"I'm kind of busy at the moment so that would be very appreciated." The detective pulled out a pen and notepad.  
"First off what's your name?"  
"Minato Arisato."  
" Age?*  
"27."  
"Occupation?"  
"I'm a dancer at a nightclub."A half truth.He handed his business card over to the detective whose face turned an interesting hue of pink.   
"O-oh I s-see." He cleared his throat. "Any family members?"  
"I live together with my younger cousin Yuuki. My parents passed away awhile ago so it's just been him and I ever since he finished highschool." Another half truth  
"Oh, did you know that man before the incident?"Minato thought about it for a second.  
"No. This is my first time seeing this guy."  
The detective continued a long stream of questions and Minato answered them with direct responses sprinkling pieces of half-truths when required.  
"Is that all,Detective?"  
"Yes,sort of. I have just one more question for you but it's personal… you don't need to answer if you don't want to!"  
Minato gave an amused half smile."Ok, shoot."  
"C-can I have y-your number?"  
Narukami gave him a serious yet determined look that he swore that he had seen before a long time ago.  
"What's your name again?"  
"Y-yu Narukami!"  
"Ok Yu-kun since you're so nice I'll give it to you but I need you to do me a little favor." Yu nodded his head.  
Minato sat at the back of the police car with the guy and his loudmouth partner whose name was Yosuke Hanamura.  
"-I seriously thought that was some pretty girl you brought in partner!"  
"Yosuke shut up."  
"But seriously he has such long lashes!"  
"You know I can hear you?"Minato said with a ting of irritation in his voice.  
"I'm so sorry for my partner." Yu slammed his head into the steering wheel.  
"It's quite fi- I'm cool with it"  
"We're almost at the shop, Arisato-san."  
"Narukami? Why are you using formal tone with this guy?' Yosuke 'whispered'  
"He's 4 years older than me…"  
"Seriously! Hey is he serious!?" Yosuke hollered at the back. Minato nodded.  
"I'm 27 going on,28 soon…. You're very noisy Yosuke-kun."   
When they finally got to the destination Minato sighed in relief. He would no longer be subject to hearing that annoying ass Hanamura boy.  
"Please call me when you get home."  
"Call you he has your-!"  
Yu grabbed Yosuke by the lips.  
"Shut.Up."  
Minato concealed a laugh. "Don't worry I will." He waved gently "See you later officer."  
Yu blushed profusely and waved back. When Minato disappeared into the shop he drove away.  
"Narukami! What gives!"  
"Oh my fucking lord Hanamura! If you do not shut the fuck up I'll actually drive this cruiser of a cliff I swear on my life!"  
"What the hell did I do?"  
Yu facepalmed himself.  
"Can't you read the situation one day in your life?!"  
"It's because of that guy we escorted?"  
Yu nodded his face flushing again.  
"You l-like h-him?! I understand where you are coming from man, he's cute n' all but that's a dude and-"  
It was indeed a very long drive back to the precinct.

_________________  
Mishima sat there looking all puzzled like by what Akira said.  
"Go out with you?"  
"You don't have to agree. I just wanted to get it off my shoulders."  
"It's not like I'm… well I was just wondering why you like me? Like we've never talked to each other before so I'm just a little confused." Akira eyes widened and then he necked himself.  
"Shit. This is kind of embarrassing but it fell for you after your first live stream."  
"FIRST?! That was like two years ago."  
"I know." Akira paused "I kept waiting for my feelings to subside but as you can see they haven't."  
"O-oh I see."  
"It might seem weird but it didn't start out as sexual attraction…"  
"Then what was it?"  
"Emotional maybe? When you started out I was going through a lot. So when I was born scrolling around I saw you. You gave out this vibe that just stuck with me and…" he cleared his throat and gazed down at the table. "Here we are now."

"O-oh…"  
Mishima and Akira sat there awkwardly in the background noise of the diner.   
"I'm sorry if this creeped you out. After I pay for this I'll leave."  
"No! It's good I'm glad you told me this… in fact I'm actually completely overjoyed. This is the first time anyone has ever said that they liked me. Romantically and platonically."  
"I kind of find that hard to believe since you're so beautiful."  
That would be nicer to hear if it was his original face.But for a moment Mishima forgot that and let go of all the previous prenotions and let his instinct and heart answer for him.  
"You know what. You seem nice and..."  
"I understand completely I'm sorry for wasting-"  
"No! What are you saying? I was about to say yes!"  
"Seriously?!"  
"Yes seriously!"  
Mishima's face grew hot as he saw the other guy laughing.  
"W-what's so funny?!?!"  
"I was so ready for you to reject me! That I already planned a whole cheer up session with my friends. I guess that was unnecessary."  
"For real?!?!"  
The two of them talked for hours and Yuuki forgot all about the errands he had set for the day. When they finally parted Akira set a kiss on his cheek and head on his way to wherever and left Yuuki in a daze until he got a call. It was Minato  
"Hello~"  
"Mishima it's 4 where are you?"  
"Huh?"  
"Don't 'huh' me. You were supposed to be here an hour ago with the stuff I told you to get. I'm busy and my back hurts."  
"I'm sorry… I kinda lost track of time-"  
"Talking to a young man."  
"W-what are you talking ab-bout?!?!"  
"We're linked together. I detected a lot of emotion coming from you today and you were also receiving a lot of direct sight energy today. You're not a stripper so I put two and two together and-"  
"M-minato-san!!!"  
"Hurry, get my stuff and come back. Or else I'll tell Takamaki to send me your love interest's information and pilfer him from you."  
"S-shut up! We're dating already so bug off!"  
"Oooooh? I am the master courtesan Oiran Minato, the port to the ships that we call men frequently dock."  
"All the ship's captains that dock must be shitty then. Because there's nothing worth landing"  
"How rude of you to say such a thing. Though all I do is advise that you best keep him within arms reach or else who knows?"  
"Oh shut up you cheap prostitute!"He sneered.  
"Camera Whore" He teased back  
They both laughed.  
"But seriously, bring my stuff.My lower back is causing me much suffering." He deadpanned.  
"Sorry…"  
««««×××»»»»

Minato hung up the phone and dialed the number he was given that day. Yu Narukami's number. Usually he didn't give out his information to anyone unless it was completely out of necessity but something about this guy seemed familiar to him. Not like a passing familiarity but he had known this guy for years. Since he's pretty old it's happened before; multiple times. It usually occurred when he met descendants of people he was formerly acquainted with. But it wasn't anything notable unlike this. His heart couldn't stop beating. His head and chest ached his back pain didn't even compare to what he was experiencing currently.   
He lied down on the couch and picked up his phone. This Narukami guy told him to call once he got back. Who was he to refuse a cop. He typed in Yu Narukami stared at the contact for a minute before dialling. He only felt this emotionally constipated twice before now. Whether met Ryoji Mochizuki and when he snogged the Crown Prince when he was drunk. Both happened a way before he died and he one led to two people dying including himself. Which he would rather not have happen again.

As he listened to the dial tone beep he felt a rush of heat flow through his spine.  
Someone was probably thinking about him now.   
Everytime someone has an erotic thought about a Incu/succubus they can feel it. Usually nothing too noticable just a little flash of heat stemming from the base of the spine but this was more like a micro-orgasm which meant whoever this was feelings were strong and they had recently been in contact with him.  
"F-fuck." He muttered  
"Hello A-arisato -san?" Yu said innocently over the phone. Minato broke out of his phone.  
"Ya it's me… You told me to call once I got home right?" He tried to play cool.  
Yu sighed over the phone. "Oh that's great news! I was so scared that something would happen to you when I leave so I just had to be sure."  
"Thank you for your concern. Is there anything-!" Another rush came down his spine but this time it was stronger. He bit back a moan.  
"What are you doing right now Arisato-san?"  
"N-nothing. I'm just waiting for my little cousin to bring me something I ordered from a store. He was supposed to have brought it hours ago but he was hanging around with his special person and forgot."  
"And this package is…"  
"Are you interrogating me, officer? I assure that it's nothing causing any concern to you. Just some essential oils, wine, and Epsom salts."  
"Why would you tell your little cousin to pick all that up for you?"  
"You're mistaken, Yuuki is a big boy now he turned 21 and he has a lot of free time since he works from home. Terrible social anxiety so I sent out as much as possible for fresh air."

"O-oh I see. I have a nephew around the same age as him who lives with me. He's very troublesome so I send him out as much as possible so I can rest peacefully without women at my door constantly asking for him."  
"So you have a cassanova living with you?"  
"Not exactly. He isn't interested in any of them. He has only his eyes set on two people one was a classmate who died in an accident a couple of years ago and the other one is a camboy who's semi famous on social media. Boy's almost obsessed."  
"Aw he has a crush."  
"Yeah it keeps him from acting up so I let him do what he wants."  
"And what about you Narukami-kun?"  
"W-what?!"  
" Chill out I'm just asking you what you're doing?"   
"....."  
He felt yet another jolt.  
"Ack!"  
"Arisato-san? Are you ok you've been making some weird noises?"  
"O-oh it's just my back pain. It acts up everyone in a while."  
"Oh."  
"Well then what were you doing?"  
"Me?! W-well I was...watch something."  
"What was it?"  
"Uh I don't want to say."  
Minato felt a stronger rush flow through him, his eyes rolled back. He clasped a hand over his mouth. He had to test something.  
"Were you watching something naughty perhaps?" He felt another jolt  
"Naughty?" Yu started to sound anxious.  
"Yes! Like a dirty video. Pornography if you will." He pushed  
"I…I-I'm not doing anything like that!!!"  
Minato squeezed his hand between his legs and bit back a moan  
"Yes! I mean yes, you are. You would be this flustered if you weren't!"  
Minato grabbed one of pillows on the couch and bit it.  
"A-arisato-san please stop teasing me like that, it's not funny!"  
"S-sorry I couldn't help myself." He snarked ,"But you were watching something else dirty if you weren't watching porn. Am I lying."  
"...."  
Minato vision grew blurry and his whole body became hot.  
"Why are you so scared to tell me Yu-kun"   
"I…I'm sorry… I'm so terrible." He sniffled  
"It's ok… I'm not mad." He slid a hand up his shirt and began to lightly fondle his chest. Yu Narukami's such a strangely pent up person.  
"How did you find out?"  
"I knew you'd probably look up my work place when I gave my card. After all, I'm one of the poster boys. How'd you like the performance."  
"...."   
At this point Minato was barely able to hide it and neither was Yu he muted to take care of himself which required several cups of water and a trip away from the phone.  
"Yu-kun? Are you ok?"  
"Me…?"  
"Yes you."  
"I'm sorry. So very sorry, as an officer of law this is so very inappropriate of me…. I want to die"   
"It's ok! It's totally fine I usually have this effect on people."  
He heard a guilty/ashamed sigh from the phone.  
"It's still very wrong of me to do this to a victim of what just happened today."  
"I'm a stripper. If I get a couple of unsavory looks or touches it's my fault but none of my business."  
"It's not your fault! I mean well unless you give some permit they have no business touching you even if you have such a job!"  
There was silence.  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you."  
"It's ok I spoke out of turn."  
"I'll make up for it. When do you have free time?"  
"No it's fine it's my f-"   
"No matter what the story is I have wrong you not once but twice. Please let me properly apologize."he interrupted  
Minato sighed.  
"So you aren't going to give up on this?"  
"You're right I won't." he said with confidence.  
"I don't work tomorrow until 10pm."  
"Then is 12 good? That's when I'll be off duty."  
"I guess so."  
"If you give me your address I can pick you."  
"I'll send it to you… wait you have a car?"  
"Yeah… why do you ask."  
"You were on the train today?"  
"W-well Ient it to my nephew. He said he needed it today for a date… I'll make sure to clean it before I pick you up though!"  
Minato chuckled softly  
"What's so funny?"  
"I find how considerate you are hilariously admirable. It kinda reminds of someone I used to know but I don't remember who."  
"Oh…"  
"Well I guess I'll see you at twelve."  
"I'll try not to be late."  
Minato hung up the phone and laughed to himself.  
"Arisato-san? Are you good?… you look… terrible." Mishima gave a worried look as he set the bags beside his flatmate  
"I was talking to someone on the phone and they were horny as all hell."  
"I thought contactless energy absorption wasn't your thing?"  
"It isn't and I was having intercourse with that person over the phone."  
"Oh so they were thinking about you~♪. Do I see that you have a… favorite."  
"....Maybe."  
"You aren't denying it?"  
"Because there's nothing to deny."  
"Oh I never thought of you as the type to get close to anyone."  
"Because I'm not. But Narukami seems really nice and I'd like to get to know him."  
"Aw~♡. Arisato-san's in love." Mishima teased.  
"... Whatever…"   
"Ann would be so proud of you."  
"You and Takamaki-kun can both mind your businesses and stay out of my affairs."  
"This is very funny coming from the guy who said he was going to fuck my boyfriend."  
"Speaking about this boyfriend, if you want to bring him here tomorrow you can after 12 in the afternoon. I'll be out with Detective Narukami."  
"Detective? You're going to be with a cop?!?! Nevermind that how did you even meet a cop?!"  
"Something happened today that I don't feel like talking about now and he helped me with it. So he's talking me out tomorrow."  
"Uh I-my bad. Well you're stuff is right here. Don't get too drunk tonight I guess."  
"It's wine. Only sake can put me into a stupor,a lot of sake"  
"I forget you're an old man."  
Yuuki left the living room and went to the bathroom.  
"Are you getting ready to livestream right now?"  
"Yeah!"  
"I want to take a bath so hurry up!"  
"I'll try."  
After he finished showering he checked his phone and saw a text from Akira.  
>This is Akira from this afternoon.   
>I can't wait to see you on today's livestream  
> I know you'll do great as per usual  
>(I'm not sure if this sounds creepy or not)  
Mishima smiled warmly at his phone and replied.

You don't sound creepy at all<  
I'll try my best and hope you'll watching<  
Mishima set phone down  
Putting his video camera on the tripod.He wore the maid uniform he bought this afternoon, got his "supplies" out of the bedside drawer and turned on the recording. Once he heard a few beeps from his computer he started.  
"Good evening everyone. Since it's Sunday we're doing viewer's choice again! If you're new here the rules are simple: I take requests from whoever donated the most money! So get out those credit cards?" He paused for a second. "That's only if you want to of course! Just remember to be ...gentle.with me."  
The first bid was 2000yen to a strip tease starting with the socks. This was seriously going to be a long night.


	3. Yu Narukami: The Bastard In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu Narukami's backstory..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I was supposed to updated this last month but like..... It's not like anybody really reading this soooo. Just half kidding this is going to be a sorta flashback/backstory chapter tw// for mentioned homophobia? And Some unnamed pedo die so we living.

Yu Narukami always wanted to be successful. He craved success; he needed success. He wanted to be reliable so he could be loved. Flawless so he could be dependent on. After all that's how his parents raised him. 

"Yu-kun! You have to be a good boy…. The best boy ever or else no one can love you."

So he strived for that everyday.

One year his parents went overseas for work and sent him to the countryside to stay with his uncle Dojima. There he learned about how and how not he should conduct himself as an adult.

Ryoutaro Dojima was a workaholic like his parents. He was a good man but a little rough around the edges due to his wife's passing. He had a smoking problem and low-key anger issues but was an overall great guy. 

Dojima was more of a father to Yu than his own. And he looked up to the guy which led to him wanting to be a detective just like the other man. 

His parents weren't too happy about this whole thing but after that year finished and he begged them to let him stay with the Dojima's for the rest of the highschool they couldn't refuse.

He overheard the argument between the adults when he announced it. They thought he and Nanako were asleep but in actuality they were both awake listening in near the stairs. 

"Ryotaro! Why did you brainwash our son like this?"  
And all sorts of idiocracy they yelled. All Dojima did was sit there and take it with grace.

This was the type of adult Yu wanted to be surely.

After explaining to his parents that it was a decision he made on his own he made a quest out of paying back Dojima as much as he could by watching after his daughter and doing as much as possible for the family.

When it was time to graduate, the only people at his ceremony were the Dojima's same story for university. 

His parents didn't want anything to do with him anymore. They wanted their son to be a businessman not some deadbeatass cop. 

If they had this reaction to his choice of profession wait until they heard about this taste in lovers.

He never told them though. The only person who knew about that was Dojima and maybe Nanako who was probably fake sleeping at the time.

His reaction was interesting to say the least. He changed between confusion and just typical do I know any of those guys or who hurt you type of talk.

Yu was so sure Dojima was going to beat his ass and sent him out of the house but man was chill.

Things were only awkward for about a month or so and Dojima advised him to keep it a secret especially if he was joining the force because he might be accepting but that didn't mean everyone else will.

Yu lived with that advice and now was 24 and gleefully one of the best in his line of work being technically the #2 detective in the country since the spot for #1 was being unwillingly shared between Goro Akechi (son of bitch clown ass motherfu-) and his ex-classmate Naoto Shirogane (ok very delightful at times). He was very happy with his current situation until the problem(s) came in. 

The first one came in 3 years back. His old friend from highschool joined the force and was assigned as his partner. Though he should be happy to to be with a friend he forgot how irritating Yosuke(chatterbox) Hanamura and had to deal with either low-key unknowingly ,homophobic remarks, and general stupidly almost everyday.

Around the same time problem number two moved in. Dojima asked him for a favor. One cop to another. He said he had this grandnephew-inlaw on his late wife's side who had recently been arrested and put on probation for assault. Dojima declared that he wasn't about to let a boy like that anywhere near his daughter but still didn't want his family member to just be strown anywhere so he asked completely humbled if he could take him in. 

This ended up being one of the worst mistakes of Yu's adult life.

Yu counted on this boy being a little troublesome and hard to deal with but this was too much. 

Akira Kurusu was not only an absolute cunt and irritating mess. He was a gay mess and disaster. 

"Arrogant,disrespectful,piece of shit." Yu would later used to describe him.

The first day that boy moved in he didn't say a word. 

"Let me get the ground rules straight.  
Stay out of trouble  
No mess  
No noise  
Stay out of my stuff  
Ask for permission before you bring anyone over.  
If you need cash or anything.  
Break anything here including any of these rules I will give you a warning. I am your probation officer and can send and will send you back to jail if needed.  
All the asshole did in reply was nodded a bit and went put his shit away. It was all peachy and good like this Akira barely bothered him for any reason not even cash unless it was for school or he was really financially aching until the incident.

Akira asked to bring a few friends from school or whatever. He looked at them and thought they were pretty ok. Though one was a little delinquent-ish, Yu knew better than to judge a book by it's cover since he himself had a friend who was about the same who was joyfully running a family owned textile/tailoring and modification shop. 

The boy Ryuji was a bit suspect with how he tiptoed around him with 'whispering' loudly " 'Kira didn't tell me you live with a uniform…" Akira gave him a "shut the fuck up" Yu had recognized from years of friendship with Yosuke.

The second person was a girl with a black ponytail and bandages on her body. She on the other hand was very familiar from a case he worked on the previous year. When she saw Yu she greeted him with a lot of joy in her heart. She thanked him for his work on the case and Yu didn't really know how to react except give and acknowledging nod and asked her if she was doing ok. (Needless to say Yu felt like shit afterwards)

The third guest was another familiar face, from the same year as the guest but a completely different case. He looked a lot more well fed than the last he saw the boy. After the case was resolved he gifted him one strange painting and gave a barely audible thanks and exited the precinct like he was never there.

The last one of the visitors was Goro (bitchass snaggletooth asshole) Akechi which had no business in his place of residency. Akechi came in there with his fake Listerine®Total Care smile, thanking him for letting him into 'his lovely, tiny, little abode' (if you don't shut the fuck bitch we know you have money). Akira didn't look too pleased with him being there and Yu shared the same sentiment.

Apparently the reason for them being over was discussed some plan of action regarding something he called project 'Saviour'. Involving something Akira said was too personal for him to tell Yu. 

Yu didn't mind that and fucked off to his room to get some much required sleep but heard some mumbling about something about wanting to help out a friend who was depressed and paranoid about something. 

In his mind Yu thought that this was maybe going to lead to Akira becoming a better person and was all good and sunshine until someone died.

It was a relatively peaceful Saturday night and He was dozing off at his desk at the precinct until he got a panicked call from Akira.

"Y-yu-s-san… He's dead…" he sobbed.

Yu looked at his cup of cold coffee,his car keys, and the clock in that order and sighed.

"Where are you?!"

"T-the apartments near S street."

Yu told him not to touch anything and to explain everything that happened as he speed down the highway in his work vehicle Apparently Akira had gone to talk to this boy about his mental health and offer him support and before he was able to talk to him he muttered something ran away from him and hopping the railing and plunging to his inevitable death. 

When Yu arrived at the scene he never saw something as depressing in his life. His nephew in law sitting beside the body as calmly as humanly possible trying as hard as he could to stay composed. 

After the scene was examined and they ruled out any possibility of murder or anything like that Yu tried to call the victims family. Which Akira advised against saying they didn't give a shit. Yu sitting did it and Akira was right they indeed didn't even care. The conversation went like this:

"Hello Mr. and Mrs.Mishima Il would regret to inform you that your son, Yuuki is dead."

Their response: He did kill himself or overdose.

"It was a suicide."

"Oh. That's unfortunate… do we have to sign anything?"

"Yes."

(*Que audible sigh*)

"Someone will be there shortly."

When the assholes came they signed the papers, apologized for the inconvenience that their son's death had caused and left.

Yu had never wanted to harm 2 people as much as he did in his life since a year ago when all those power abuse cases and the like dropped. 

The days after that Akira Kurusu started to become more and more reclusive and no matter how many attempts Yu made to make contact and reach out to that boy. Nothing he tried worked.

After Akira finished probation and highschool he was at a loss. 

"You can leave if you want to." Yu said that day. Good riddance.

"...I don't have anywhere to go." Akira muttered.

"You can go back to the countryside with your parents."

Akira let out a cold chuckle. "That's not an option. They both hate me. After I was arrested, they practically disowned me."

"Are you serious?!"

"Dead serious. They didn't tell you?"

Yu sat there in mild shock and embarrassment."They didn't…"

"Well thanks for letting me stay here. Off to the streets I go." Akira slung the duffle bag over his shoulder and headed towards the door.

A sting of guilt and empathy shot him in the chest.

"Wait. Akira."he called out.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you can stay here a bit longer until you find a job and place to stay."

"Seriously?!" His voice got a bit higher.

"O-only until you find a place to stay. After that I don't ever want to see you again. Rules stay the same."

"Thank you Gramps!"

"You welcome. Wait who are you calling Gramps? I'm not even 25 yet!" Yu refuted

"Oh sorry Detective Gramps."

Yu thought to himself well the longest he would be here at the most a year. Akira seemed like a capable enough guy to get a job after highschool. And for the most part he was right. A friend of Akira's girl friend got him a modeling and photography job at a small magazine place but after that Akira still insisted on staying saying in return he'd cook and pay his rent in the apartment. Which reluctantly he agreed to. And now he has a total of 2 (three counting Akechi who was in and out) annoying people he has to interact with on a daily basis. But the third problem he was facing was… one he more than willingly brought about.

One day he was at the precinct finishing up some paperwork for an incident he had just solved and he admittedly was pretty bored. As of recently things had been going smoothly on his end. Meaning he was pretty much doing nothing but answering domestic disputes and catching petty criminals. 

This should be enough for him in theory. It means that nobody had been doing anything too bad under his jurisdiction. Everything was pretty much peaceful… but something about that wasn't sitting well with him. 

He sat there in slight unrest until a particular lowlife bastard entered his office.

"Good afternoon Narukami-san! I hope you're feeling well today."

"I am… What brings you here lesser detective prince."

Akechi gave an irritated smile and Yu could swear he saw a whole hair be misplaced on his head.

"That's so funny… anyhow I got a bit of a secret task for you. Do you mind if I close the door."

"Go ahead."

Akechi shut the door and sat on the edge of the desk.

"Get off my desk." 

"Sorry it's a habit. Anyhow I got a case file from the higher up and was asked to delegate people on this assignment."

"I'm surprised that they let a young boy like you carry such a heavy responsibility."

"Well I worked for my position."

"By sitting on desks." Akechi furrowed his eyebrows."Anyways outside of your questionable behavior. Give me a quick briefing."

"I assure you Narukami-san that I don't do anything unethical or promiscuous to be in this position."

"Yeah whatever, give me the case rundown or else I'll send you out."

"Well we have a complex case and we need your talents."

Within the last decade multiple politicians, businessmen, and other wealthy people have died or been hospitalized due to mysterious circumstances. Autopsies say that no poisons have been detected in any of the bodies but traces of an unidentified aphrodisiacal substance have been found on the privates and mouths on the majority of the victims. There was no DNA found and even on the victims with bite or scratch marks on them they wasn't anything except that aphrodisiac.

"Did your men run any test on it."

"Yes but there weren't any signs of anything toxic in it. Something interesting you should know is that one of the labmen tried it and the effects were strange but nothing unexpected for an aphrodisiac except for the potency which was unprecedentedly strong. The man rubbed some on his hand and went out of control."

"What the- Was anyone hurt?"

"No, we restrained him and after an hour or two he was back to normal with little recollection of what happened. After that we tried to recreate the aphrodisiac but there was no luck on that front. The chemical compound continuously shifted and changed making it impossible to replicate."

"So we're completely lost in terms of what it is." Akechi nodded. "Well you've haven't told me what the cause of death was."

"Well that's what makes 10x more strange. The cause of death was ruled to be brain death but coroner's say it's more akin to the life being drained from the victims. The heart, brain,lungs, essentially every organ in the body ceased functional all at once. Witnesses say that the victims complained of fatigue before ceasing up and dying."

"This is truly strange. I assume that there's no connection between the victims or anyone at the scene of the crime."

"There's actually a few actually. All of them had made a withdrawal of a large amount of money within 48 hours of their death, all of them had intricate 'tattoos' on their body that hadn't been there before they died. We tried to run labs on the tattoo ink… it wasn't ink it was engraved into the flesh in a otherworldly way. There's more things to be added but it's better read than said."

"So if this case is so strangely untraceable why do you want me on it."

"Who said it was untraceable? We have suspects. We decided to run the tattoos found on the victims and we found a plethora of prostitutes,strippers, exotic dancers,hosts, and various other sex workers with almost similar ones. So this is the part you come in. Choose one to trail and investigate. You have a really good eye so that's why I want you for this job."

"So you want me to choose and interrogate a prostitute who possibly could be a murder? Sorry but I'm not that good with women. They tend to get violent when I'm involved" Yu sighed.

"Well good thing a good portion of the list are men."

"Wait what?!"

"An astounding portion of the victims were known for primarily soliciting men, mainly younger looking/underaged boys."

"Good thing that they are dead then." He Deadpanned.

"Narukami-san!" Akechi playfully laughed putting on his brightest smile. "Even though I share the same sentiment that notion is considered "inappropriate for a law enforcement officer to have" by the chief. In fact I was really really really debating on whether or not I should file this a cold case. Believe me" 

"I don't doubt that." Yu could sense a sort of miasma after that statement.

"You shouldn't."He set a thick file on the table. "Here's the profiles of all of the potential suspects." Akechi popped out of his chair and headed towards the door. "A little something between the two of us… if you find the perpetrator please do not engage. They could be extremely dangerous. Don't tell who it is anyone except me until I give you the go ok?"

"Why shouldn't? Isn't that a blatant violation of protocol?" 

"It doesn't matter but all I can say is pedophiles are truly despicable. And maybe there might be a promotion or a raise in there for you?"

##(★+°+'°'+°+★)##

That night Yu sat down scrolling through the files. Jun Kurosu 25, host. Nope. Arisa Kitano,19,call girl, not it…. He flipped and scan over the profiles until he hit a particular one. 

[Minato Arisato. Documented age 27,Occupation: Exotic Dancer at Club SIREN. Started working as a waiter at the club and moved up to dancer the following day. No documented run-ins with law enforcement,no documented family members. No documented highschool or college.   
Additional information; Has been said to only be able to function based off of money. Will not engage with any customer without money being exchanged beforehand. Is very popular amongst customers for flexibility and 'magnetic' performance. It is rumored that his private performances include touching if paid enough in advance.]

Yu stared at the pictures on the file for a while. The man looked so much younger than the age on the file so he deduced it was fake. His face was straight and eyes were dull in his id photo,but something seemed to pull him closer to this man. And when he looked over to the picture of the guy performing it was a whole different situation. 

Though he had on nothing but a tight leather tube top and what were supposed to be shorts,he radiated a strangely mature aura. From the smirk he had on his face to the way his long legs winded around the pole with such precision made him shudder.

"Focus Idiot!" Yu slapped his cheeks and took a swig out of his coffee mug and looked back at the photograph from a more critical eye. 

When he looked at Minato's face he noticed that his pupils look very strange. The shape and color was completely abnormal. It had the same shape as his tramp stamp and the more Yu stared at it the more his head started to ache.

All of a sudden he saw what looked like a paler Minato with longer hair lying down with his hands pinned down to the floor. He was wearing a disheveled red and black higanbana and his face was twisted in pure sadness. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Stop staring, stop staring, stop staring stop staring stop staring stop staring stop staring stop staring stop staring stop staring stop staring stop staring stop stop stop stop stop STOP.

"I can't deal with this anymore… everyday, every second is hell here, if only you didn't see me that damn day, if only you stopped staring at me with those eyes. I wouldn't be- ####" 

The next he saw was the man's bloody lifeless corpse impaled by a short sword. He cradled the corpse's and planted a kiss on the chapped,cold,lifeless lips.

"You look beautiful Minato-san." He said 

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Yu let out a blood curdling scream and dropped the photo.

A sharp piercing pain went through his head causing him to fall to the ground.

Akira rushed over to him with a panicked expression  
"Yu-san? Are you ok?" 

"Y-yeah I just had a really bad headache."

"O-oh really… um since you're ok I'm just going to leave you alone to uh whatever you were doing…" Akira gave a somewhat disgusted look at his uncle.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Look down at yourself. Please fix it"Akira deadpanned backing out of the room trying to avoid looking at him.

It's only when Yu looked down he felt his raging hard on and his face flushed. After he took care of himself he called Akechi.

"Narukami-san… it is 12 o'clock and I'm sorta busy right now." He was about to hangout until he heard the sound of moaning in the background. 

"Tell whoever you're with to wait. I chose who I think our perpetrator is or who will lead to them at least… give any information on Minato Arisato that you can get."

×~~~~•••❥•••~~~~×

Yu was riding the train with a proud expression on his face. Today he was going to scope out the nightclub where his target worked but before that he was going to meet Yosuke in his patrol car and grab something to eat. This was going to be one of the biggest cases in his career. Even with the strange hallucinations he got anytime he saw the suspect he was going to solve this case.

"Can you please stop that?" He heard a voice whimper

But before that he was going to stop whatever this was going on in front of him.

Yu gently squeezed pass the passengers on the train.

"Excuse me sir, I know what you're doing and I recommend you stop."

When he saw Minato's face his whole body froze. The scent of blood, saltwater, and cherry blossoms filled his nostrils.

"Souji-sama you are a completely loathsome bastard."

»END«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also From last chapter the dialogue between Minato and Mishima was a whole pun about Minato's name meaning port. So please he prepared for a lot of ocean and boat stuff being involved with him.


End file.
